Flower Whiskers
Meerkats Wiki' Flower Whiskers' (Also known as Lady Day) was the dominant female meerkat of the Whiskers Mob, , the star mob of the hit television series Meerkat Manor. Flower Whisker’s was born in 2000. Her mother of the was of the Young Ones mob and her father a Rascals male. Flower’s amazing journey to leadership guided her through overwhelming challenges such as starvation, territorial disputes, and the loss of many pups. But through these natural trials she raised one of the largest mobs in the Kalahari. As dominant female, Flower may ensure her own pup’s survival by reserving exclusive the right to breed and has given birth to such meerkats as Shakespeare Whiskers, Tosca Whiskers, and Mozart Whiskers. Flower has been fitted with a tracking radio collar to allow the film crew and scientists to follow and film her and her mob. History In 2000, Holly and Kine's daughter, Flower, was born with her litter mates, Petal, Thumper, and Hazel. Petal dies as a pup. Flower was the younger and the smallest pup in her litter. The child of the dominate female, and one of the founders of the Whiskers. She was the grandaughter of Morgause, one of the famous Avatar sisters. Before her dominance, in 2002, she had a litter of pups, of course, breaking the rules.Her litter was killed by then-dominant female Vialli. She became dominate female in 2002, after her sister half older Vialli, was taken by a bird of prey. Dominant male was originally Zaphod, whose dominance was interrupted and taken by Yossarian in a 2003 fight. Zaphod would later reclaim his dominance in another fight in 2004, shortly before filming of Meerkat Manor Season 1 began. In 2005, the Meerkat Manor series that she was the star of was filmed. She, that same year, evicted her daughther, Baddiel (Tosca) from the Whiskers Mob. During that time, she had became dominant of one of the two Whiskers splinter groups, both small ones. Flower died on Janurary twenty-sixth in 2007. A movie loosley based on her early life was made in her honor, Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins. A more accurate protrayl of her entire journey was made in Tim Clutton-Brock's book Meerkat Manor: Flower of the Kalahari. As of July 2009, seven groups Kalahari Meerkat Project groups including Whiskers have a dominant descended from Flower. About 100 currently observed meerkats can claim her as mother, grandmother or great-grandmother, making her one of the most successful dominants in KMP history Videos on Youtube and Google videos show about Flower life. Death In January of 2007, she was bitten a snake, a Cape Cobra and was dealt a fatal bite to the head. Now, the new dominant female is Rocket Dog Whiskers. Her partner Zaphod stayed dominant male for a month after Flower's death, but left on a roving mission. Zaphod later returned to the group as dominant male, until Rocket Dog is able to find a mate. On April 28th 2008 Rocket Dog died, Flower's other daughter and Rocket Dog's half sister Ella took over the group. Ella might be come the new Queen of the Kalahari. Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females